Lullaby
by the-thread-unwound
Summary: Summary: He stared into big baby blue eyes which were filled with innocent wonders and curiousity, but the scratches and bruises littered carelessly on the little boy's body told him that the boy's eyes may not have been of Wonder...but of fear (Warning: Abuse n has Baby Jack) T to be safe
1. Prologue

**Review!**

**Lullaby **

**Summary: North always wanted a child of his own to cherish and share his wonder and toys with, which is he looks into adopting. He looks into big baby blue eyes that were filled with innocent wonder, but the scratches and bruises scattered on the little boy's body told him that the boy's eyes may not have been of wonder, but of fear**

* * *

North exhaled deeply as he sank into his cherry throne and began to emptily tinker with another toy. He wasn't paying very much attention to his task as he hummed a slow, sad Russian lullaby that was sung to him long ago, when the sun smiled and the stars twinkled . He thought…and thought and thought, but he couldn't quite form the exact words, nor who had sung them. The Russian was confident that it was his wife, he could almost picture how the words would flow out her mouth easily and smoothly; keeping a steady rhythm as she stirred a spoon into the pot of soup, the tap of he high heels serving as a metronome. She would swing her hips back and forth and wisps of raven strands would swing into the air. North thought and thought and thought…the more he thought, the more he believed that her hair was actually blonde, or maybe grey. North wasn't quite sure no matter how much he thought…and thought…and thought. The immense wave of memories soon to be pulled into a tide of forgetfulness. North couldn't remember her silky voice, or the way she walked, talked and laughed. Gone. Those memories were gone as was her presence.

North growled and pounded his fist into the innocent plastic toy, earning a satisfied crunch.

"Stop. No more sappy thoughts."

North was happy, he was the most renown toy-creator in the town and was able to create toys for the children he loved for deeply. Although North didn't know the children, he loved them as his own. He wanted the children of the world to happily play with his toys with a cheery smile etched onto their young and innocent faces.

_"Children."_

North thought longingly, his fingers twitching with want. He always wanted a child of his own, in fact his wife and he were planning on having children, but Fate took a grip onto his life and his wife decayed from an unforgiving tumor engraved in her brain. North swore loyalty to his wife and vowed to never lay eyes on another women. Never. He missed her baby blue eyes that sparkled and her porcelain complexion that turned a faint hue of red whenever she grew flustered. He finally remembered a piece of her. A memory of his wife flashed into sight and the Russian drank the sight up greedily, memorizing her wrinkles painted on her forehead and the way her short, raven hair never fell into the right place. North opened and closed his eyes slowly as he began to caress his rusting wedding ring; it had been many years ago that his dear Claudia strolled the land of the living. Many of his friends encouraged him try to love again, but he refused and claimed he was coping and beginning to feel himself again. He most definitely wasn't. North broke out of his gloomy musings and began to tinker once more with an airplane that he'd been working on relentlessly, hoping that someday it would finally fly. North gently set the plane up for flight and his blue eyes widened with excitement as the plane flew across the room. Suddenly the plane spiraled from the sky and bolts and screws sprung from his failed toy. North frowned and rubbed his temples as he began to scribble possible reasons why his plane failed to fly. The door suddenly flipped open and his friend Phil came stomping in, crushing North's plane in the process. The overly large employee gasped,

"Nick, man I am so sorry…."

North answered bitterly in a broken Russian diction, "What I tell you 'bout door?"

Phil mumbled, "You've been in here all day…"

North straightened in his large chair and questioned, "What is it you want?"

"The new workers won't put on their costume."

North scowled, "It's nearly December we need to get Christmas mood!"

Phil reasoned softly, "It's nearly three months away North…. Look I understand it was your favorite holiday with your wife but…" North simply shook his head, "Wonder, joy and life is what Christmas is about! In my store I want happiness to fill the isles…so tell workers to get into costume."

Phil nodded and spoke softly, "It's been years…Claudia would want you to be happy."

_"If Claudia wanted me happy then she would have stayed with me,"_

North thought bitterly. Now that Claudia was gone they would never have children and North would never have his own child to bring joy to. North wanted to grow to love something as much as he did Claudia. North wanted a child. He had contemplated adoption heavily, but didn't know which child he would chose when the time came. The burly toy maker wanted a child who would love him and call him "daddy" and play with his toys. North stamped his foot and flew out of his throne, storming to his coat rack to throw his large red coat onto his large body. As he flew out his workshop Phil and a few others inquired,

"NORTH WHERE ARE YOU GOING?"

North spun around and popped a cookie in his mouth while bellowing happily "I'M GETTING A BABY!"

With that North hopped in his sleigh and shifted gears. "I'm really getting a baby.."

And so North embarked on his journey to the sea of orphaned children.

* * *

"Alright Mr. North. Your papers have been cleared and you are hereby ready to adopt,"

The woman named Toothina squealed happily. She had bright violet eyes and bright blonde hair with streaks of rainbow running in through her bangs. She truly was…different. She was hyper, and spoke fast with plentiful hand motions. Toothina must have noticed North's attention on her hair because she blushed and explained,

"The younger kids like the colors. Especially my sweet-tooth, Jack…So what brings you to adopt?"

"I want child, after I lost wife, I've wanted to love again. Child will do just zat."

Tooth nodded and sympathetically stated, "I'm sorry for your lose,"

She trailed off and a comfortable silence settled. Tooth smiled abruptly and declared,

" I've adopted too! I've got an adorable boy named Jamie and a beautiful girl Sophie, but I just call her my baby tooth. She's adorable, the way her eyes sparkle and she even calls me her mommy! It truly is wonderful!"

Tooth continued to babble on about her adopted children. North asked softly,

"How did you pick them?" Tooth beamed sweetly, "You'll just know."

With that Tooth led him into another room and called out in a loud voice, "Children we have a special visitor!"

Numerous feet thumped and excitedly ran into the room, quickly forming a line in height order. The tallest was a burly girl with a "c" imprinted on her shirt. Tooth said her name was Cupcake and prompted North to introduce himself, in return "Cupcake" snarled sweetly at North. The burly Russian shook his head and continued down the line, not finding anyone that particularly caught his sharp blue eyes. Tooth glanced at him eagerly at each step he took down the line. North nervously snuck a glimpse at Tooth who mouthed, "You'll know."

He nodded his head and continued to step down the line of children. Finally reaching the end of the line North shook his head at Tooth and prepared to leave the orphanage. Tooth frowned,

"I'm sorry…."

A voice yelled, "WAIT! WAIT! SIR I BELIEVE YOU MISSED ONE!"

Suddenly a man with silvery hair and sharp grey eyes ran into the room with a tiny baby boy clinging onto his hip. Tooth smiled, "Ahh, my Sweet Tooth is up from his nap."

The baby boy whimpered and turned away from the burly stranger.

Tooth whispered, "He's quite shy and has some….complications."

The man whispered into the baby boy's ear and the tiny boy slowly turned around with opened eyes. North smiled softly at the adorable boy, he was quite pale with a turf of silky silver hair and bright sky blue eyes that reminded North of Claudia's beautiful orbs. They were filled with wonder. North's smile soon into a faint chuckle and soon evolved into a boisterous laugh. "Him.I vant him."

Tooth stole a nervous glance at Manny, who nodded slowly. The woman escorted North into a separate room and started out slowly, "North….Jack has a couple of complications…."

North's eyebrows scrunched as he repeated dumbly, "Complications?"

Tbc? Maybe? Reviews would be nice no? I need to know if ya like this or not


	2. Oceans

A/N HEYO…. HEY LISTEN JACK WAS NOT *whisper* raped TO MUCH ! IK THIS IS A CRAPPY CHPTER. I MAY REDO n whoooooooooohooooooo 42 followssss yaaayyyy

ShikaNaru lol this is totally au so all humans bro n also THIS IS HURT COMFORT/ A BIT OF ANGST WITH CUTENESS

Fragments of the sky blinked slowly. Blue mingled with blue as bur ning oceans cascaded down North's face. Broken pieces of Tooth's words nestled into North's ears but slowly were slowly being blotted out by the blaring buzz in his right ear.** Jack's scared**. Abuse. Abuse. Death. Death. Father vanished. Fists. No new people. Father vanished. No hands. No trust. Scared. Screaming. Scratches. Crying. **Jack's scared**. The words blurred together and North could no longer comprehend. He swallowed and blinked sluggishly, not quite locating the right words to say. Tooth sniffed and her colorful violet eyes met watery oceans.

"You see North, I don't think adoption…"

Manny glided into the room with a fitful baby boy clinging to his hip desperately. North couldn't quite tear his gaze from Jack's eyes. They were completely shattered. Jack's eyes whispered the tale of his sadness and fear. Now North held his past and could change his future. Manny beamed warmly,

"So Mr. Clause do we have a deal?"

Expectant and apprehensive eyes were cast North's way. The burly man swallowed and diverted his gaze from to whimpering boy, "I…I vill take him."

North's eyes widened as mouth betrayed him_, 'What did you say? What did you say? Take it back? Call it back! Say no!'_

Tooth interrupted his panic by hissing, "Sir I don't…."

Manny hushed,

"Shh Tooth. The man has made a decision and we shall respect it. Now get Jack's things"

Tooth hesitantly fluttered out the room, casting nervous looks towards Jack. Manny sat Jack down and retrieved a pen and numerous pieces of documents.

"Here you are,"

Many cheerfully chirped,

"Sign these and dear Jack is yours. North sat on the icy and uncomfortable plastic chair he was ushered into and stared at the animated clock which laughed in his face. Twirling the pen which felt heavy in his quaking hands, North took long and even breaths to calm his racing heart. The words squirmed before his eyes and the tick of the clock became a nuisance. North took a deep breath. "_In out, In out. Breathe. _The pen touched the paper and the ink began to dance. The music of pages being flipped and pen scratching through the paper masked the tickity tock of the terrible clock. North's foot became more frantic as he neared the end of the document. Fragments of the moon gleamed each time North signed another signature.

I promise to protect this child and bring no harm to him/ her.

X Sign Here _North Clause_

I promise to be the best **guardian **of my ability

X Sign Here _North Clause_

And so the trade was made. Lifeless papers for a beating soul. Tooth few into the room with, a pair of ancient looking pants, a brown coat and a tan backpack with the name Pippa inscribed on the front pocket. _Who is…or was Pippa?_ North questioned,

"Where is zee," he trailed off, "Where is zee rest?"

Manny and Tooth cast their eyes down and stayed silent. North's stomach dropped and he began to rummage through the empty back pack. Jack wailed. The burly man gasped and set the backpack down carefully. Jack continued to cry, making grabby motions for the bag. Manny picked the weeping baby up and held him for North to hold. Jack gave a high pitched scream and began to squirm. North backed away in horror; Manny smiled gently and positioned Jack into the others arms. North rocked back and forth and hummed the lullaby his wife used to sing until the boy softly sniffled. North smiled and asked gently, "What's your name." The baby sniffled and answered softly, " jack."

North beamed, "Beautiful name." Jack simply blinked and began to squirm out of North's embrace. The little boy cried, "i want mummy."

Blue mingled with blue as burning oceans cascaded down Jack's face. Jack was crying. Jack wanted to go home. Jack want his mommy….not his daddy. Daddy was very bad. Jack was scared.

North wanted to let the blue of his tears never mix with the pure blue of his fearful eyes.

He wanted his eyes to be of wonder.

Review? Crappy? Yeah Okay


End file.
